Sin equivocaciones
by Layla Redfox
Summary: —Antes de que abras la maldita boca, voy a poner un par de reglas. Vamos a hacerlo, pero te voy a preguntar un par de cosas sobre el tema. Si respondes bien, continuaremos, pero si respondes mal, voy a detenerme, y me asegurare de que te sientas lo más frustrado posible ¿de acuerdo? / ¿Lime? ¿Lemmon? Rated M por precaución / [KiriBaku]


**.**

 **Sin equivocaciones**

.

.

.

A Katsuki le han dicho incontables veces que, quizás, estaba malcriando a Kirishima. Solo un poco. Tal vez demasiado. Y obviamente Katsuki siempre lo negaba, pero había momentos, como aquel en el que se encontraban ahora, en que se daba cuenta de que en realidad _sí_ estaba malcriando un "poco" a su novio.

No era que se quejara. Porque, de hecho, cuando Kirishima se sentaba tras él y lo abrazaba y le mordisqueaba y le besaba el cuello era magnífico. Pero había momentos para eso y lo _otro_. Y ese otro era estudiar, porque ahora que ambos eran novios desde las vacaciones de primavera, Katsuki se sentía responsable de las notas de Kirishima. _No voy a salir con un idiota,_ se decía, así que se volvió algo como su tutor personal. Les enseñaba a sus otros amigos cosas que no entendían si ellos lo pedían también, pero todos sabían que, seguramente, Kirishima lo quería sólo para él.

A Bakugou le daba igual, aunque era más fácil enseñarle a un solo idiota que a cuatro o más idiotas. Lo que no había previsto era que esas sesiones de estudio pasaran a _más_.

—Si no pensabas eso, en serio eres un idiota —le había dicho Kaminari una vez que Bakugou le había contado por alguna maldita razón.

Claro que por ese comentario lo mandaba a volar. Pero era cierto que nadie pensaba que Bakugou en ese aspecto fuera tan… despistado.

No es que hicieran cosas sucias sólo cuando estaban por estudiar, claro que no, sin embargo, por alguna razón, cuando Bakugou pretendía darle lecciones seriamente a Kirishima, aunque tuviera que molerlo a golpes para que aprendiera, este rompía todas sus defensas como nadie y se las arreglaba para llevarlos a la cama del cuarto y olvidar los cuadernos y apuntes. Y Katsuki lo dejaba, jodidamente le permitía hacer con él lo que quisiera, porque las únicas veces en las que se consideraba débil era bajo las manos de Kirishima. No era algo que le apenara, pero quería estar a la altura de eso. Como si pensara que no volvía ya completamente loco a Kirishima.

Así que no, no podía seguir permitiendo eso, pero ese Maldito Cabello de Mierda era bueno, joder. Katsuki abofeteaba a su inconsciente cada vez que ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, sobretodo porque eso sí era cierto. Pero decir que lo estaba malcriando eran cosas peores. Entonces se pondría serio, pero por ahora no, ya que era época de exámenes finales del primer semestre de su segundo año y, si todos aprobaban los exámenes por sobre los 90 puntos, les iban a dar sus merecidas vacaciones de verano que tanto deseaban.

Claro que, 90 puntos era una meta imposible, por lo que Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Mina, ese grupo desastroso que tenía por amigos, ya se habían resignado. Obviamente, Bakugou empezó con sus palabras fuertes y golpes igual de fuertes y los tuvo a todos estudiando hasta muy entrada la noche y cuando todos se fueron el único que se quedó, como era de esperarse, fue Kirishima. Su habitación estaba al lado (el orden era igual que al del año pasado) así que no había problema.

Bakugou tenía toda la intensión de mundo para seguir enseñándole, pero Kirishima ya estaba abrazándolo por detrás y besándole el cuello. _Al fin solos_ , decían esos besos por sí mismos. Katsuki lo dejó estar por un rato, porque él mismo también quería estudiar, pero, PERO, después de un rato cuando Kirishima le estaba mordiendo la nuca y provocó que Katsuki se tensara del cuello para abajo, cayó en la cuenta de qué estaba pasando, estaba permitiendo que ocurriera, pero no lo iba a dejar esta vez. Jodidamente no.

—Oye —le espetó girando su torso, pero no vio venir que Kirishima lo tomara del hombro y le diera vuelta para atraparle los labios en un rudo beso.

 _Ah, mierda._

No sólo eran sus manos, eran esos labios jugosos que lo hacían perder el control. Esos labios y esa _maldita lengua._

Katsuki todavía recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que se besaron, claro que lo recuerda, ni siquiera él es el tipo de persona que olvida algo como eso. Tampoco olvida cómo se sintió besarlo por primera vez, las sensaciones que le llenaron el pecho y atacaron su pequeño lado racional. Nunca pensó sentirse así, y eran los malditos labios de Eijirou los que le hacían sentir de ese modo. Y de verdad sintió que ese preciso momento, iba a ser como los anteriores, pero decidió que no. Su orgullo era más grande que su control.

Lo tuvo que tomar de los hombros y ajustarse más contra la mesa para separarse de Kirishima, y cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo se quedó besando el aire, intentando alcanzarlo, y cuando notó que no iba a hacerlo abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Blasty?

Katsuki lo miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que el rubor de sus mejillas bajara. Se hizo un lado y quitó las manos de Kirishima de encima; sabía que el chico se iba a sentir herido, así que tuvo que explicarse rápidamente.

—Sí sabes que estás jodido en física, inglés y biología, ¿no es así?

Kirishima, quien lo estaba mirando confundido hasta ese momento, tragó duro.

—Eh, bueno, sí, pero… —empezó a mirar a cualquier otro lado, nervioso, jugando con sus dedos.

Katsuki prácticamente le gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente.

—Al menos dime que aprendiste algo de toda la tarde que estuvimos aquí dentro estudiando, maldita sea —le espetó, enojado de repente.

—¡Claro que sí! Bakugou, ¿me tomas por idiota?

—Totalmente.

—¡Eso duele!

—No grites, idiota, que es tarde, y lo último que necesito es que Shouji se vaya a quejar con alguien en la mañana —le dijo Bakugou negando con la cabeza.

—En ese caso créeme y ya —pidió Kirishima con voz suplicante.

—No —declaró Bakugou, haciéndose a un lado y tomando el libro de biología que estaba encima de la mesa, moviéndose al lado opuesto de donde estaba Kirishima, lejos de él.

Kirishima empezó a lloriquear cuando Katsuki parecía dispuesto a empezar a hacerle un par de preguntas, a ver si de verdad algo de información había quedado en su dura y hueca cabeza.

—Bakugou, nooo, tengo sueñooooo, ya no quiero estudiar más —se quejó en tono cansado Kirishima, apoyando su mentón contra la mesa.

Katsuki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cansado, dices? ¿Y aun así planeabas llegar a segunda base hace dos minutos? —le preguntó, pasando una mano por su cuello, por esos sitios donde Kirishima había besado y mordisqueado.

Este agrandó los ojos.

—Ehhh…

—Basta, no quiero escucharlo —le cortó el rubio—. Eres un pobre caso perdido, tonto idiota.

—Vas a decirme tonto o vas a decirme idiota, decídete.

—Idiota.

Fue turno de Kirishima para gruñir, pero no tanto.

Katsuki lo miró de costado. Luego miró el libro en su mano, y nuevamente a Kirishima. Surgió una idea. Una pervertida idea, pero idea de todas formas. Siempre hacía que Kirishima lo entendiera a la mala, pero se le acababa de ocurrir una manera que implicara menos golpes… pero sí mucha más actividad física, por parte de ambos.

—¿En serio… quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Los ojos de Kirishima brillaron, y se enderezó rápidamente, comenzando a asentir repetidamente.

—Lo quiero, en serio —respondió

Entonces el muy bastardo esbozó una maldita sonrisa, una que era capaz de hacer que una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Bakugou con sólo ver las intenciones ocultas que expresaba esa sonrisa.

Pero Bakugou tenía sus propias intenciones también.

—En ese caso…

Y antes de que Kirishima pudiera preguntar nada, Katsuki ya había vuelto a acercarse y sentarse encima de él, pasando las piernas por sus costados, con el libro en la mano, empujando el cuerpo de Kirishima contra el costado de la cama, y se le quedó mirando fijamente con ojos fieros.

Entonces susurró al oído.

—¿Qué te parece si… lo hacemos así?

Las cejas de Kirishima salieron disparadas hacia el cielo y miró a Bakugou con los ojos como platos.

—Antes de que abras la maldita boca —cortó Katsuki nuevamente, poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de Kirishima para callarlo—, voy a poner un par de reglas. Vamos a hacerlo, pero te voy a preguntar un par de cosas sobre el tema —agitó el libro que tenía en la mano—. Si respondes bien, continuaremos, pero si respondes mal, voy a detenerme, y me asegurare de que te sientas lo más frustrado posible ¿de acuerdo?

Kirishima tembló bajo él, y pareció empezar a pensar en los pros y contras que conllevaba realizar ese reto, y cuando estuvo por hablar para preguntar quién sabe qué, Bakugou usó el dedo que aún no despegaba de su cara para abrirle más la boca y besarlo y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Las manos de Kirishima quedaron flotando ante su espalda, antes de aferrarse a esta y apretujarlo contra su cuerpo y corresponder el beso también, usando de igual manera su lengua, entrelazándolas, juntándose lo mejor posible. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a encenderse más que antes, Bakugou pasando sus manos por el cuello de Kirishima y este deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a la espalda baja de Katsuki y pasar de ahí hasta apretar su trasero, juntando sus cuerpos.

Entonces sintieron cómo la sangre de sus cuerpos se había amontonado entre sus piernas, endureciéndolos y enloqueciéndolos. Bakugou bajó su mano entre ambos y la dejó justo en la entrepierna de Kirishima, apretándolo y haciéndolo gruñir contra su boca. Se separó de Eijirou solo para que este lo mirara, y cuando los ojos rojos de ambos brillaron con fiereza, lo supieron.

Los pros y contras que Kirishima había pensado volaron por el aire, así como los pantalones y calzoncillos de Bakugou. También había volado su camisa y su cinturón.

—Alguien ya está duro también… —soltó Eijirou con tono juguetón.

—Cierra la maldita boca —le espetó Katsuki, con voz ronca.

Le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y le bajó el cierre. Ya se veía el bulto bajo los calzoncillos, endurecido y ansioso de salir.

Segundos más tarde, Bakugou lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a deslizarla de arriba hacia abajo. Kirishima suspiró contra su hombro, pasando sus manos por la camisa de Katsuki que todavía seguía ahí; quería quitársela y morder su cuerpo. Sólo alcanzó a levantar la prenda hasta por debajo de las axilas. Y prácticamente terminó mordiendo los pectorales de Katsuki cuando este tuvo la gran y _maravillosa_ idea de empezar a rozar sus miembros.

—Katsu…

—Shh…

Katsuki se quitó la camiseta por sí mismo, sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Kirishima. Este lo miró con ojos hipnotizados cuando se quedó sin ropa, y Katsuki iba a señalar que era injusto que Kirishima estuviera todavía vestido con solo su duro miembro fuera, pero entonces Kirishima le pasó las manos por la espalda baja y le apretó el trasero, empezando a moverse también. Katsuki tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama en medio de un suspiro pesado, con la cara contra la de Kirishima, y sus alientos chocando y sus bocas amenazando con juntarse de nuevo.

Y así lo hicieron.

Y momentos después, en medio del beso, Katsuki ya sentía cómo Kirishima se deslizaba en su interior, sin delicadeza alguna. Lo hizo gemir y aferrarse a sus hombros y a las mantas de la cama. Kirishima suspiró contra su pecho, apretándole las piernas y el trasero.

—¿Lo quieres… hacer aquí y ya? —alcanzó a preguntar, mirándolo con ojos nublados de deseo.

Katsuki no respondió, en vez de eso empezó a mover las caderas, haciéndolos gemir a los dos.

Esa posición era relativamente nueva, pero nada que no pudieran manejar, algo que podían agregar a ese reto tan vigoroso. Tardaron un poco, pero llegaron a coordinarse. Katsuki tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir tan alto, mientras subía y bajaba con mesura. Kirishima le besó el pecho y le mordió los pezones, provocando que arqueara su espalda en acto reflejo.

Bakugou notó que las manos de Kirishima se deslizaban por su torso desnudo, delineando sus músculos, dirigiéndose a la parte baja, pretendiendo tocar más allá. Tuvo que soltar la cama para detener la mano de Kirishima, porque si seguía haciendo lo que planeaba hacer, _si lo tocaba_ , seguramente el reto de Katsuki se iría al caño. Se miraron a los ojos, encendidos y deseosos.

—Primera pregunta —declaró con voz ronca, aferrándose al cuello de Kirishima, asegurándose de que lo mirara a la cara sin dejar de moverse.

No necesitaba el maldito libro, se sabía gran parte de memoria, cosa que Kirishima no hacía y Bakugou debía corregir eso.

Empezaron con preguntas fáciles, de esas que Bakugou estaba completamente seguro que Kirishima sabía las respuestas, pero le hacía justamente esas preguntas porque quería que le respondiera correctamente, porque no quería parar. No quería detenerse porque _maldición_ se sentía demasiado bien. Entre pregunta y pregunta, logró quitarle la camiseta también, dejando a la vista los músculos que tanto le gustaban. Y Kirishima ciertamente estaba sorprendido, porque a pesar de todo Katsuki tenía toda la cordura posible para seguir haciéndole preguntas, mientras que él ya se sentía desfallecer y apenas podía responder coherentemente. Y estaba en la cuerda floja porque él tampoco quería responder nada equivocadamente y que Katsuki se detuviera.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaron a las preguntas que Kirishima apenas entendía, todo se fue a la literal mierda.

Le hizo una pregunta sobre el almidón. El almidón. El jodido almidón. Y en serio que no sabía dónde rayos su primera digestión.

—Estómago —respondió sin pensar. Debió pensarlo un poco, al menos.

—Es en la boca, idiota —y le besó la boca con fiereza, pero dejó de moverse.

De un momento a otro, Kirishima sintió que se sofocaba, así que intento moverse, pero Katsuki eran casi o más fuerte que él, así que se lo impidió. Además, el hecho de que le estuviera metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta nuevamente nublaba sus sentidos. Prácticamente gimoteó cuando Katsuki rompió el beso.

—Siguiente pregunta.

¿Cuántas preguntas llegó a responder mal? Pues debieron de ser muchas porque Katsuki estuvo un largo rato sin moverse y reteniéndolo. A Kirishima ya le empezaba a doler, necesitaba que se moviera y aliviara esa maldita sensación.

Encima Bakugou se atrevió a soltarle cosas como _aguantarse no es bueno, ¿no te duele?_ Mientras se relamía los labios y lo miraba con ojos brillantes, llenos de malicia. La pregunta era _¿acaso a él no le dolía?_ _Y una mierda_ , Katsuki.

De un momento a otro ya estaba pasando a las preguntas en inglés, y le dijo que tenía que traducir.

—Cómo se diría en inglés, el viaje que realizas- ¡Ah, AH! ¡Mierda, Kirishima!

Eijirou se las arregló para levantar sus caderas y hundirse dentro de Katsuki, justo hasta el fondo en un movimiento certero y solido que hizo que Bakugou perdiera el control y se aferrara a él, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Eso también? —cuestionó Kirishima contra su oreja, con tono travieso y una sonrisa ancha.

Le mordisqueó la oreja, y sintió las manos de Katsuki arañarle la espalda.

—Serás…

No pudo terminar la oración porque en un movimiento tenaz que Kirishima sabía que no tendría una segunda oportunidad de realizar, lo empujó contra el suelo y se puso encima de él. Empezó a mover las caderas antes de que Bakugou pudiera decir nada, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse, y era esa cara la que sólo lo incitaba a moverse más rápido, tomando sus piernas y su miembro, acariciándolo con la mano.

Quería oírlo suplicar, y gimotear, y no se detendría hasta escuchar su nombre salir de esos lindos labios.

Pero nunca lo supo porque la puerta se abrió.

—Bakugou —dijo Mina, en pijama, rosa y sonriente—, olvidé mi cuader-

No se movió ni una puta mosca cuando los vio haciéndolo.

No era la primera vez que los interrumpían (laputamadreelsegurodemierda,mellevala…) pero sí fue la primera vez que Mina entraba. Y no se esperaron que no dejara de sonreír y tomara una foto y saliera corriendo como quien se lo lleva el diablo.

—¡Esto es material nuevooooo! —se le escuchó gritar por el fondo del pasillo.

Como era de esperarse, aparte de que los estudiantes salieran a preguntar qué rayos sucedía, Kirishima se vio siendo arrojado de la habitación de Bakugou y cayó de cara en el pasillo con el pantalón caído.

Lo único que vieron sus ojos después de despegar la cara del piso fue un grueso libro estamparse contra su cara, y luego la puerta que tenía al frente cerrarse con furia. Kirishima se quedó solo en el pasillo, y le seguía doliendo ahí abajo.

—Los dos son un caso perdido —comentó Shouji, quien miraba lo que pasaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Uno por pervertido y aprovechado, y el otro por despistado y pervertido también. Y de verdad eran idiotas sino pensaban que su único vecino los iba a escuchar hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Pero Shouji no era nadie para recriminarles nada, aunque sabía muy bien que ambos eran unos idiotas.

De todos modos, lo peor llegó durante los días siguientes. Porque Bakugou, obviamente, se enojó con él.

—Esto te pasa por dejar que él este arriba —se burló Kaminari hablándole a Katsuki cuando comprendió su situación.

Obviamente, Katsuki lo mandó a volar, otra vez.

Y eso no era todo. Lo peor fue que en la época de exámenes el grupo de idiotas que Bakugou tenía por amigos reprobó casi todo. Kirishima no tuvo las peores notas, pero fue suficiente para que Katsuki se enojara con él y expresara una cosa.

—En estas vacaciones te olvidas de mi —había decretado, con tono ronco y molesto—. Y hasta fin de año, también.

Kirishima entendió el mensaje: no iban a dejar de hablarse hasta fin de año, pero sí que lo iba a privar de _eso,_ y esa era una razón suficiente para sufrir.

Y no, eso no era lo peor, lo último peor era que Katsuki también terminaba perdiendo porque Kirishima no era el único que disfrutaba de _eso._

Ya estaba. Era la última vez que Katsuki intentaba ser amable con su estúpido novio.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 _Mi subconsciente:_ qué flojera escribir lemon, mejor dejémoslo hasta la mejor parte y que alguien llegue y los interrumpa, como siempre.

*le tiran piedras, piñas y un diario*

Es que yo tenía en mente que mi primer OS KiriBaku decente sea de muchos arcoíris y fluff y más fluff pero mi Bro, que resultó ser una máquina de headcanons me ha convencido para escribir esto así que aquí me tienen! ESCRIBIENDO UN TRISTE INTENTO DE LIME QUE TERMINÓ ASÍ Y ASDFGHGFDS que basura que soy.

Listo, gracias a Karen por el beteo y a Kate por el headcanon, y a Horikoshi por inventar Boku no Hero y a Bakugou y a Kirishima y por hacerlos amigos OTL

Y gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer :3 pronto tendré más OS de estos dos porque como dije, mi bro es una máquina de heacanons y no se detiene *inserte meme de civil war* los comentarios son bien recibidos, sobre todo las observaciones porque siento que pasé por el Ooc… pero no sé, díganme Xd

Nos leemos~ cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3

.

PD1 con spoilers: EL MANGA. MIRIO. LA PISTOLA. ALGUIEN SALVELOOOOOOOO

PD2 con spoilers: QUIERO QUE KACCHAN SE ENTERE DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A KIRISHIMA PERO YAAAAA


End file.
